Sin limites
by ZoeXiaoyu
Summary: Diferentes historias del romance de Matt y Mello.Estoy Arto, Adios, Toxic!...Proximamente Las 1000 Grullas.  El ex titulo del fic era Estoy Arto, en base a la primera historia.Para a quien le gusta lo cursi, con su escencia claro...
1. Estoy Arto

En una habitación de Wammy's House, se encontraban dos chicos en una pelea…

-Matt diablos! Dime de una vez por todas quien mierda te gusta! Maldita sea! – dijo el rubio hecho una fiera.

-Aaayyy! Ya me arte! –grito el pelirrojo mientras acorralaba al otro chico contra la pared- Que no te das cuenta! –tras terminar esas palabras besa de forma violenta y apasionada a Mello.

Cuando por fin se separaron Matt se da vuelta y camina unos pasos hacia atrás tras decir las palabras –Lo siento.

-Idiota! El que esta arto soy yo! –dijo mientras se paraba delante del pelirrojo agarrándolo de la camisa y haciendo que los pies de este no llegaran al piso- Por qué **siempre** te tienes que arrepentir de todo! Que acaso no querías hacerlo!

-Si…pero… -el chico no puedo terminar la frase cuando el otro furioso intervino

-Pero nada! –dijo Mello y esta vez el que empezó el beso fue él…

* * *

Una historia pequeñita que muestra el inicio de la relación de Matt y Mello, y la primer historia que me convence como para dejarla acá, y de la primer pareja Yaoi que me conquisto.

Waaa, solo espero que alguien lea, le guste y deje su comentario (criticas, sugerencias, reclamos, todo sirve)

Disclaimer: por desgracia ni DN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pues les pertenecen a Obha y Obata-(si me pertenecieran uff, haría tanta cosa con ellos)


	2. Adios

-Adiós Matt-aquellas palabras, las ultimas palabras que le había dedicado Mello después de la muerte de L, aquellas palabras aun resonaban en su mente.

¡Y como lo extrañaba! Extrañaba que lo mandara, que lo insultara, que lo mirara con aquellos ojos, extrañaba sus ojos, su sonrisa, extrañaba todo de él.

Pero aun después de tanto tiempo no podía despegar sus pensamientos, ni de él, ni de esas palabras, que para Matt habían sido pronunciadas con dolor.

Un dolor que él parecía comprender, un dolor que sintió cuando Mello dejo que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca.

Ese dolor para Matt surgió al pensar que no lo vería más, que se iba a morir sin volver a verlo, y mas que él no fuera del tipo débil, no podía dejar de sentirse así al pensar, en él…su mejor amigo o quizás algo más.

Igual no lo volvería a ver, no sabia porque pero estaba seguro de eso, y de que iba a morir sin decirle a Mello todo lo que lo quería, esta vez estaba seguro que se quedaría solo.

Ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dejado partir a esa guerra, ya había cometido su mayor error, pero no cometería más errores, aunque ya lo había perdido todo…

¿Qué más podría perder?

No lo sabia, y tampoco sabia que tiempo después podría perdonarse y arreglar sus errores.

Ni que tiempo después vería a ese rubio que tanto le había hecho sufrir.

-Las almas gemelas siempre se vuelve a unir, o eso es lo que dicen…¿crees que seamos almas gemelas Mello?

-No seas cursi Matt

Tras ese pequeño dialogo hicieron lo que hace tiempo deseaban, unir sus labios en un largo beso, y quizás algo más, quien sabe…

-Wa,, otroo que me animoo a poner,, aunque no se porquee me gustaa pero me parece raroo,, wii además que Yuuko Nightray se haya tomado la molestiaa de dejarme un review me animoo muchoo para seguiir escribiendoo asii que Yuuko(te puedo decir asi noo?) muchísimas graciass!

Espero que más gente leea y se tome la molestia de dejar reviews (todo sirve, criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc), de verdad se los agradeciriaa,, aunque ya me alegro con que alguien se tome la molestia de leerlo!

Aclariacionn: nose xq tengo q hacerlaa,, al hacerla mi animo decae,, pero ni Mello, ni Matt, ni L me pertenecen T_T.


	3. Toxic!

**Toxic!**

Porque Mello era toxico y el lo sabia.

Porque Mello era una droga muy potente.

Una droga alucinante y dolorosa.

¡**Tan** toxica!

Pero un toxico dulce…oh, ¡Tan exquisito!  
Una droga ¡Se podría decir que la más adictita!

Y no **podía** dejarla, no **quería** dejarla, aunque eso debería hacer, no lo haría.

Amaba esa droga, amaba las alucinaciones que lograba en él, amaba el placer que le hacia sentir ¡Sin duda Mello era la droga más rica!

Era **su** droga, si…suya y de nadie más…

Porque la droga más rica era **solo** para el, y no pensaba compartirla. Por más que muchos quisieran ese toxico tan fresco nadie lo tendría jamás ¡Pues era **suyo**!

Mello era **su** toxico…

Mello era **su** droga…

Mello era **suyo**… ¡Y **como** amaba que lo fuera!

Porque Mello era lo más lindo que jamás hubiese visto en su existencia y lo seguiría siendo…

Sin duda Matt amaba a Mello más que a nada en este mundo, no lo cambiaria, ni compartiría por nada.

* * *

Listo! Otro capitulo de esta hermosa pareja…

Espero que les guste!  
Me haría muy feliz que comentaran, pero con que lean me conformo, y agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leerme.

Capitulo dedicado a **Yuuko Nightray **por brindarme su apoyo, es una forma de agradecimiento…


End file.
